wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Polina Shchennikova
Moscow, Moscow Oblast, Russia |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = 5280 Gymnastics; TIGAR Gymnastics, Stars National (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Katya Shchennikova, Alex Shchennikov |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = University of Michigan}}Polina Aleksandrovna Shchennikova (Russian: Полина Александровна Щенникова, born January 7 in Moscow) is a Russian-born American artistic gymnast. Her family moved to the United States when she was an infant. She now resides in Arvada, Colorado, and trains at 5280 Gymnastics. She is coached by her parents, both of whom were members of the Soviet National Team in the late 1980's. She has two younger sisters, Kristina, who is a Level 5 gymnast, and Alyona, who is a junior elite gymnast. She attended the University of Michigan and competed for their gymnastics team. Junior Career 2010 Shchennikova's national debut was the CoverGirl Classic, where she placed a disappointing thirty-ninth in the all-around and did not advance to the Junior Visa Championships. 2011 Shchennikova continued to train and began her 2011 season by competing at the WOGA Classic. She placed second on uneven bars and floor exercise, third in the all-around, and sixth on vault. She then went on to compete at the CoverGirl Classic again, where she placed twenty-fourth in the all-around, but this time advanced to the Junior Visa Championships. At the Junior Visa Championships, she placed nineteenth in the all-around, and tied for tenth on floor exercise. However, she was not selected to the Junior National team. 2012 In 2012, Shchennikova was determined to make the National team. She started her 2012 season by tying for second in the all-around at the Nastia Liukin Cup. Afterwards, she competed at the American Classic, where she placed first on uneven bars, sixth in the all-around (tied) and on balance beam, and seventh on vault. Shchennikova then competed at the Secret US Classic, where she had a much better competition than she did last year, placing second on uneven bars and ninth in the all-around. She qualified to the Junior Visa Championships. At Championships, she placed fourth on uneven bars and tenth in the all-around. Shchennikova was invited to a National team training camp, and was officially named to the National team in November. 2013 Shchennikova competed at the WOGA Classic in February, where she won the vault. She also placed fourth in the all-around and on floor exercise. Shchennikova competed at the US Classic, where she won bronze on uneven bars and placed eighth in the all-around. At Nationals, she won bronze on uneven bars, placed eighth in the all-around and twelfth on beam. Senior Career Shchennikova's senior debut in 2014 was delayed due to injuries, causing her to miss the U.S. Classic and National Championships. She was well enough to attend a National Team training camp in October. In May 2015, she committed to the University of Michigan.Michigan Later that month, she returned to competition at the American Classic, winning the title on the uneven bars and placing fifteenth in beam and sixteenth on vault. In July, she competed on two event at the U.S. Classic, placing tenth on bars and sixteenth on beam. In August, she competed only on uneven bars at the National Championships, but chose to scratch the second day of competition. In 2016, Shchennikova and her family relocated to 5280 Gymnastics. After not competing at the U.S. Classic or National Championships, she began her freshman year at the University of Michigan.NCAA In 2018, at the start of her junior year, she medically retired from gymnastics.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2010-2012 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZPLVMdwb6U "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge!] 2013 - "Tango de los Exilados" by Vanessa-Mae References